


The Ballad of Bruce Wayne

by OkeyDokeyLoki



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Needs a Hug, Imprisonment, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Past Joker/Harleen Quinzel, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkeyDokeyLoki/pseuds/OkeyDokeyLoki
Summary: In times of Rut, if an alpha was stronger than another, and no omegas were present, one could overcome the other and 'bitch' it, but only if the other subdued to the first issued command.Bruce was an alpha, strong and clever.Bitching was illegal.
Relationships: John Blake/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	The Ballad of Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_alize](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_alize/gifts).

*There will be time skips. Not necessarily always forward but I shall do my best to keep you in the loop.*

The Joker impatiently tapped his leg with a cane, not quite sure where he got it from.

He reclined in his chair on the rooftop, waiting for the sun to set and his dear old Bat to come running.

And the moment the sun vanished, come running Bruce did.

Batman suspected nothing out of the ordinary, considering how unordinary the Joker was.

There was a bomb somewhere, and hostages, and this time, he wasn't able to find Commisioner Gordon.

The black-clad alpha skidded to a halt before the other. "Where have you put him?"

"So predictable. What, you don't like my new suit, little one?" The Joker bared his teeth in a manic grin and struck a couple of poses.

Bruce gritted his teeth. Sure, the Joker was a bigger alpha. So what? He'd taken him down plenty of times. Still, he hated the nickname.

"I'm not here to play games, Joker."

The crazed alpha paused. "Ah, but everything is a game, isn't it, pet? Those who don't play along get left in the dust or made an example of, darling," the Joker replied, eyeing Batman, a veritable cobra lying in wait.

He took a deep inhale. "My, someone smells distressed. Something wrong, little one? Haven't had someone to show you a good time in a while?"

Bruce rushed the Joker, who grinned impossibly wide.

One fist connected with the alpha's jaw, the other his stomach. The Joker laughed, spat on the ground, and dodged another punch before grabbing one of Bruce's furious fists.

"Ah, ah, ah, darling," said the Joker. He violently yanked the crusader off of his feet and flipped him onto his back, winded.

The Joker then undid the emerald scarf around his neck, and Bruce was assaulted with a thick, awful onslaught; the stench of Rut.

He couldn't believe his terrible luck; The only fights he'd ever lost with the Joker was when the bigger man was in Rut, and as he smelt then, he'd probably been like that for hours.

Then again, the man revelled in madness.

"Dis-obedient," the alpha tutted. "We'll try this."

In times of Rut, if an alpha was stronger than another, and no omegas were present, one could overcome the other and 'bitch' it, but only if the other subdued to the first issued command.

Bruce was an alpha, strong and clever.

Bitching was illegal.

"Grovel, little bitch," the Joker growled, the alpha power in his voice at its fullest.

Bruce's mind resisted, but his body didn't. He rose slowly, painfully, fighting every inch he moved, and finally placed his forehead against the ground.

The Joker won.

"Oh, good, little one. You're doing well," the alpha purred. "You know, this reminds me of something.... know what it is?"

The Joker squatted to be nearer Bruce. "Presentation."

This time, Batman broke free of the hold, and jerked away, fleeing.

The Joker let the Rut wash over him, lending his alpha power a little extra. "Bitch, come back here!" He barked.

Bruce halted abruptly, but would not move from the spot.

"Come back to Daddy now."

Batman growled, but his body forced itself back over to the alpha.

"Good bitch. Kneel."

Bruce knelt. "Bomb," he forced out through gritted teeth, before growling in pain.

"Not going to go off if you stay like a good bitch." The alpha leant over him, before sniffing gently at his neck.

The Rut pheromones washed over the subdued alpha, making his whimper as painful pressure began to build seemingly everywhere in his body.

The Joker grinned at him appraisingly. "Going to be a beautiful omega, little one." Then he peeled away some armor, and sank his jagged teeth into Batman's bare neck.

A whole new kind of pain began, and Bruce yowled in agony as fire enveloped his body, incinerating him from the inside out.

Then he passed out.

<><><>

Bruce's first waking thought was 'why hasn't Alfred come yet?' Then, his second was 'where am I?'

He opened his eyes, to discover that he lay on a rather lumpy couch, and one arm was handcuffed to a bar on the wall.

Bruce growled and fought, the metal screeching uncomfortably along. Then he felt the nausea, noticed an inconspicuous bucket on the floor, and vomited into it.

Poison green eyes twinkled at him from the darkness. Immediately his nostrils were assaulted with Rut.

Bruce almost choked on it. "Why do you need me? You have Harley."

"She is infertile and currently staying with Ivy. Not gonna tango with that," the alpha replied pleasantly.

"They'll come looking for me."

"Oh, I thought so, darling."

"Don't call me that."

The Joker crossed the room like a panther, sauntering. "I can call you what I like." He leant down, towards the flinching Batman, and lapped at the bite he'd left earlier.

Instead of pain from the scabbing area, Bruce felt a spark of pleasure, white-hot and quick.

"Feel that, little one? You were nauseated when you woke. That's your body changing to take my Rut."

"N-no," Bruce protested, nausea attacking once again.

"How about a joke? No? I'll tell one anyway. One alpha says to another, 'Hey man, is this yours?' He holds up a wallet. The other smirks. He says, 'No, but this is," and he grabs the other alpha's ass." The Joker cackled, wiping away nonexistent tears from his eyes.

Bruce felt sweat collect on his brow and down his back. He growled in warning.

"Didn't like my joke? That's okay. You'll get it soon enough," the alpha said, wafting Rut pheromones over the vulnerable Batman.

Bruce whimpered and retched, before falling unconscious again.

<><><>

Time slipped by without his notice.

There was food, there wasn't food.

There was sunlight, then there wasn't.

The vomit bucket filled, emptied, filled, then never returned. That was okay; at least he wasn't sick anymore.

He didn't know how long it was when he noticed something didn't smell right.

It took even longer for him to realize it was he himself who didn't smell right.

<><><>

The Joker whistled as he brought in Bruce's breakfast one fine morning.

Oh, all right, it was storming, but the alpha did adore shitty weather.

Even before he opened the door, he could smell it; omega.

Ripe omega, in preheat.

He flung open the door unceremoniously, and absolutely purred with glee.

Bruce struggled futilely against his restraints.

"Oh, pet, you're beautiful," the Joker purred.

Bruce's wrist was thinner in its handcuff, his hair slightly longer, his features softer in appearance.  
He smelled like warm caramel and apples. He was small in the Joker's baggy shirt.

He unlocked the handcuff with a key. Bruce looked ready to bolt, muscles coiled to run.

"Come to Daddy, pet," Joker ordered.

Bruce obeyed. He knelt before the alpha.

The Joker tilted the omega's head to one side, admiring the mottled, scarring bite he'd left. "Here, let Daddy fix it." Bruce wriggled, but the Joker was stronger.

Joker sank his teeth into the skin once more, not too deeply, and licked the wound once he was done.

"Good boy," the alpha purred, the sound coming to a halt when he noticed the wet patch on the couch.

"Grinding on the couch? Silly little darling. Good omegas get toys."

He pulled out a vibrator from his pocket, presented it to Bruce, and grinned.

The omega spat at him before retreating.

"Don't run. Oh, what fun it would be, but I can catch you now, Brucie."

The omega didn't move from his little corner.

Joker pocketed the vibrator. "No, you're right, darling. Why would you want a toy when you can have Daddy's cock? Come here."

Bruce approached.

"Present."

The omega whimpered, and reluctantly, slowly, knelt and lifted his ass, the fragrance of slick sweetening the air.

The alpha paused, breathing deeply. "Not quite there yet, pet. Loosen up a little, and Daddy will come right back." He placed a hand on Bruce's bare (the omega hadn't even realized he was half-naked) ass, parting the succulent cheeks to insert the vibrator into the new cunt.

Bruce for about a week had watched his alpha cock turn into a tiny omega dick and a sopping wet cunt.

The omega whimpered. "N-no, please," he cried.

"Don't want the toy? Greedy thing. I'll be back."

Then the alpha left Bruce to fuck himself shamefully on the vibrator.

<><><>

Bruce didn't move, frightened that if he did, he'd give in to the sensation.

At first the vibrations were dull, but the alpha must have had a controller with him, because then it got far worse.

It trembled powerfully, the buzz driving him insane; he whined, body producing copious amounts of slick, excited at the intrusion.

"Oh, oh, fuck," Bruce cried. Hell, even his voice was lighter, higher, less authoritative.

He held onto the arm of the sofa and groaned, euphoria and desperation washing over him, drenching him in sweat.

Slowly, his mind began to shut down in preparation for the heat.

"No, oh, pl-please," he cried, dragging himself to the window, slowly, painstakingly so.

But the alpha had other ideas. The vibrator changed yet again, buzzing at an even higher frequency, to which the omega keened, and fell onto his knees.

The omega came, a tiny, white spurt, and a gush of slick, soaking into the dusty carpet.

Then his personality vanished into a little cage in the back of his mind, gone as long as his heat went unsated. The omega in Bruce was out to play.

<><><>

The Joker returned to hear his oversensitized omega crying out. He made as though he'd leave, but he called after him.

"Alpha, pl- oh please, Daddy!" Bruce cried pitifully, the room thick with the scent of mint chocolate.

"There you are, little one. Aren't you beautiful?" The Joker purred, crossing the room quickly and caressing Bruce's face.

He felt burning to the touch, and mewled at first contact. "Daddy, please! Want... want," he cried again, burying himself into the Joker's scent.

"Want what, baby?" The Joker's purr crescendoed.

"Knot. Want knot please, Alpha, please!" The omega begged.

The alpha shushed the little omega. He must've shrank in height, because Bruce only reached his alpha's collarbone. The Joker felt slick soak through his pant leg.

"Greedy little omega," said the alpha smugly. He lifted Bruce, and carried him upstairs, to a room with sparse decoration; in the corner there was a nightstand and a brass bed with a tacky flower duvet.

He laid Bruce on the bed. "Help Daddy get undressed."

The omega obeyed immediately, fingers fumbling, and quietly mewled in frustration when a button wouldn't come undone.

The Joker chuckled, helping him. "You're lovely, Brucie. Don't worry."

Bruce beamed, remembered the slick trailing down his legs, cried, and frantically yanked off his shirt, face flushed.

After the Joker had finally gotten naked, Rut-hardened cock proudly in the air, he approached the omega, dragged him gently by the ass to him, and leant down to taste him.

He winked at the camera in the corner, Gordon's personal livestream.

<><><>

Commissioner Gordon was forced to watch every moment of Bruce's change, and the moment Bruce went into heat, he knew it was over.

Alphas could be bitched, but no bitched alpha ever returned to normal.

There was a metal spike resting just beneath his chin; he couldn't look down. His head rested such that he couldn't turn it to look aside. He had to watch.

Every single moment, from the time Bruce was an alpha, to the time Joker bred the omega three times, guaranteeing impregnation.

The Joker bared his teeth in a grin at the camera.

<><><>

When Bruce woke up, everything was sore. Not necessarily painful, just uncomfortable.

He opened his eyes gradually, blinking blearily, only to see poison-green eyes gazing triumphantly into his.

He squawked in alarm, and skidded off of the bed, crashing onto the floor. Then came the pain.

His hand flew to his belly, which was taut and slightly rounded to the touch, and he felt the unnerving sensation of alpha spend slipping slowly out of his abused hole.

"Oh, God," Bruce whispered. The Joker heard, and rose, fully dressed, from his perch.

"Good morning, darling. Daddy's got work to do. Like your new accessory?"

Bruce reached upward to his neck, and felt velvet beneath his fingers. A collar.

"So what, I'm just trapped here?" Bruce demanded, the effect somewhat ruined by his new appearance. Soft at the edges, plush lips, fluffy black hair, gorgeous green collar to bring out his eyes, belly distended beneath the omega's palm as though he were pregnant already.

"No, my dear omega. As far as I know, you're rich. Go take care of yourself. The collar has a shocking mechanism. Don't go too far, dear. You can go home but no further," the Joker said, humming a random tune. He grabbed his cane, freshly spray-painted green and purple, and left.

Bruce was surprised to find his Tumbler close by, and even more surprised to find Gordon tied up in it, with a bow on his head.

The Joker had given him his cowl, but Gordon knew who he was by now. He knew it all. He could smell Bruce.

The omega sighed and tugged the sweatpants he borrowed upwards, slid gingerly into the driver's seat, threw the Tumbler in gear, and off they went to the police station.

At least it was night.

<><><>

Bruce had made headlines again, but it made him nauseated. 'Batman rescues Commissioner.'

Oh, if only they knew just how far from the truth that was.

Gordon had the grace not to say anything before he left the Tumbler the night before.

When Bruce arrived home, small and tired, and Alfred opened the door, he'd nearly given the man a heart attack. "Oh thank-" he'd begun, before clutching his chest. "Master Bruce! Are you all right?"

Bruce had been torn between the impulse to cry, and the other to just walk past without a word.

Instead, he lifted his head, caught Alfred's eye and explained. "He was in Rut."

The elderly beta gathered the omega in a rare hug. "Oh, Bruce, you couldn't have known. Always charging into the face of danger."

Bruce let the hug go on for about five seconds before pulling away.

"Alfred, I need to know. How does the absence of an alpha affect the omega and the baby?"

The butler paled. "You're not-"

Bruce bristled. "Tell me the truth."

Alfred straightened. "In most cases, sir, the fetus would suffer some kind of genetic damage. Most come out mentally curbed or deformed. The omega can get severe depression and about 40% off themselves, sir."

The omega dipped his head in assent. "Thank you, Alfred."

They began to walk through the hallway together, admiring the mansion Bruce had rebuilt.

"Tomorrow I'm beginning a fund for the police force to infiltrate illegal bitch rings."

"Sir?"

Bruce turned. "Yes, Alfred?"

"You know where he lives, don't you?" Alfred asked tentatively.

"We were in an abandoned home. He lives somewhere closer to the downtown area, I think."

The butler's head tilted minutely downward. "I see. Shall I run a bath for you, Master Wayne?"

Bruce's gaze grew gentle. "That would be good of you," he said.

Alfred rushed off with slightly renewed vigor, now that he had a task to complete for Bruce.

<><><>

Bruce's cum-bloated abdomen deflated in the bath, but he knew that its girth would soon return. He hoped it wouldn't be a full litter.

After the bath, Alfred helped him deactivate his collar.

<><><>

That night, wrapped in a bathrobe that smelled familiar but no longer like himself, he received a voicemail from the Joker.

"Brucie, you're probably mad. I'd be disappointed if you weren't. Now your life protects mine, though, Bats. Your little omegan heart couldn't take it if they killed Daddy. I just wanted to ask you, Little One, what would you do without me?"

Bruce was silent.

"Would you lie awake at night, knowing that the city no longer needed you? Would the hunt for the Batman begin? Would you wish the old days would come back, because back then though the days weren't simpler, they made more sense to you?"

"Lots of 'would's in there, Joker."

"Ah, but you like specificity, the concise parts. Here's what would definitely happen. The fo-etus would shrivel. Something would snap in your head. You would be ruined for all other alphas."

"There are treatments for that now."

"Perhaps. But it'll never be the same, Bruce. We're of the same make; the same crucible made us. Kindred spirits."

Then he hung up.

<><><>

Bruce stood before the backup Batsuit, Alfred quietly arranging the various accessories in the back.

"Gotham needs a Batman, Alfred," Bruce said, sighing.

"It's not going to be you, sir," said the butler firmly, folding a cape neatly.

"I know. I was thinking about asking after John Blake."

Alfred paused. "Fine young man. He wanted to thank you personally for his orphan fund. Good officer, now."

Bruce turned his head to his butler. "I may not have a father or mother in this, but I could use a friend."

"Consider it done, Master Wayne."

<><><>

John Blake felt nothing but anxiety for the drive up to Wayne Manor.

"Why now, Mr. Pennyworth?" Blake asked. "No disrespect, of course."

"Oh, please, call me Alfred," the butler said, smiling. "He has a special request to make of you."

Cryptic, but okay.

Alfred dropped Blake off at the front of the manor before driving to the distant garage.

Blake opened the front door, and was met by a man slightly shorter than him, with soft-looking, fluffy black hair, and plush lips. An omega.

He inhaled deeply. A pregnant omega.

"Nice to meet you, John. I'm Bruce. We met at your-"

"Academy. Gordon thought I was especially good at my job," Blake said, not unkindly. He shook hands with Bruce.

Bruce breathed deeply. Beta, interesting.

"Have you ever heard of hormone trials?" The billionaire asked, for one moment looking like the alpha he once was.

Blake nodded. "Sure, betas attempting to be alphas or omegas."

Bruce dipped his head. "Yes. You saw me once, in the suit."

"The Batsuit."

"The Batsuit," Bruce confirmed. "I can no longer fight crime with the suit."

Blake shifted his weight awkwardly. "What are you asking?"

"Gotham deserves a Batman, and I would be greatly indebted to you should you agree to take the role. If the public were to find out Batman were different, he'd no longer be a symbol. He'd be just a person. Your stature is slim; if you decide to take it, hormone trials would be in order."

Blake stood quietly for a time. "No telling anyone else?"

"Yes."

"Sleep-deprivation?"

"No shortage."

"I'll do it."

<><><>

The Joker was, needless to say, pissed off when he blew up a fountain and the Batman actually came.

The alpha, naturally, threw a fit.

"No, no, no," he shouted, long, green locks damply hanging in front of his eyes as he raged at the faker.

"Is this real enough for you?" The Batman asked, gravelly voice throwing Joker into the past. He punched Joker in the face.

A-ha, there it was. Bruce was left-handed, not right-handed. This was a right hook.

Joker almost couldn't stop laughing. "Another alpha to bitch? How lucky. Two Batmans for the price of one, huh?"

This Batman tazed him. Hard.

"How's the real Batsy? Haven't seen him in a while; don't omegas need their alphas to thrive? Especially ones who are, say, knocked up?"

This Batman unleashed a gas at the Joker. Joker knew the smell of chloroform well by then.

<><><>

Four months had gone by. Four months of hormone treatment, and Bruce oversaw the training that Blake underwent.

Rigorous exercise techniques, weapons practice, and martial arts, courtesy of Ra's al Ghul.

Bruce had some horrible morning sickness in the first two months, but his martial arts had not atrophied in his down time.

He still struck Blake down in their sessions, for two weeks straight.

Under such conditions, though, Blake thrived.

His spine seemed to lengthen, his bones thickened, his muscles swelled.

Bruce worried he was too big for the suit.

In the end, it had to be altered for the new caped crusader.

The makeshift lab was homemade, but the treatments were top-of-the-line.

Blake no longer looked like the man he once was.

He looked like an alpha, one to properly engage the Joker.

<><><>

In the fourth and final month of training, Blake began following Bruce around, winking at him and pulling out chairs for the omega.

It was annoying, in a cute way.

Finally, Bruce cornered the hulking alpha in the second-floor kitchen.

"You've been following me around."

"You're a good mentor."

"You've been smelling me." A little more irritated.

"You don't use supressants, and you smell like mint chocolate." Amused, now.

"What do you want from me?" Bruce asked finally, narrowing his eyes up at the alpha.

"At least tell me this: what do I smell like to you?"

To Bruce, Blake smelled amazing, and the stronger the scent, the stronger the attraction.

"You smell like sandalwood. You smell like you shit pine."

Blake laughed, a hearty, warm sound that made Bruce shiver. "Isn't that a good thing? Don't answer that. Look, just... consider me a suitor for fair omega," he said, taking Bruce's hand and kissing the knuckles.

"Fair omega that kicked your ass," Bruce grumbled.

"Yes, you did," Blake said, eyes twinkling. He'd have to shave that beard if he was going to be Batman, but Bruce would miss it.

The long hair and beard combination had been charming to the omega for the duration of the alpha's stay.

Bruce had to stand on his tippy-toes to kiss Blake.

<><><>

The omega was just sitting down for breakfast when he smelt Blake again, and he was just about to greet him when the alpha spoke first, grimly. "I have the Joker."

Bruce's heart skipped a beat and his face flushed. "Your first night out?"

"He wasn't happy to see me."

"Where is he?" Bruce tried to ask calmly.

Blake's gaze darkened. "Bruce, I wanted to tell you something. I can reverse the bite."

The omega looked up at him, a deer in headlights.

"They've done studies. A new alpha bite can override an old non-consensual bite."

"Can I see him first?"

Blake opened his mouth to argue, but closed it before he spoke. "Does this mean you'll let me?"

"Yes, just... let me see him." The omega was wary. "Is Alfred nearby?"

Blake nodded. "He's dusting in the foyer."

"Too much dust in this bloody mansion!" Alfred called.

Bruce smiled. "Five minutes, I'll be back."

<><><>

The Joker smelt his little prize before he saw him.

And oh my, how he had blossomed.

The calluses had vanished. His muscles were greatly reduced in size, his hair was neat, but fluffy, and he was showing, small but ever-present bump showcased in his nightshirt.

"Mmm," the Joker breathed, grinning razors. "Plump and soft, just how I left you."

"I was wrong, Joker."

The alpha paused, cunning eyes narrowing in suspicion at the admission.

"I thought that I needed you," Bruce said, stepping closer.

"You do," the Joker growled. "Kindred spirits, Brucie. Yin and Yang."

"I know that we aren't so different, but I don't need you. Batman needs you, but I'm not him anymore."

As though on cue, Blake descended the stairs, coming to stand next the omega.

"I just wanted you to know that in all the years you've been fighting him, this will be his final victory," Blake said, before turning to Bruce with a gentle smile.

Joker made wacka-wacka noises behind them. "You can't win a game you didn't make."

Bruce glared carefully at the Joker. "I'm not yours."

"Oh, yes you are," the Joker guffawed.

The omega pulled Blake into a ferocious, pissed-off, passionate kiss that had his lips swollen and chest heaving. Then Blake sank his teeth into the badly-scarred former bite, deeply enough to erase the old mark, but shallow enough not to cause too much damage.

The Joker howled with rage at the bars. "You can't claim him! He's mine!"

"Shut up!" Blake roared at the caged madman, Bruce's blood running down his lips and chin.

He turned back to Bruce, who was trembling fiercely, skin flushed and perspiring. "Are you okay?"

Bruce nodded. "Body... fighting off... old alpha," he groaned.

Blake scooped up the omega and carried him off, closing the door behind them and muting the Joker's outraged yowls.

Alfred was there, Bruce's rock. He wrapped the omega in a blanket and brought him tea. "There'll be a fever, but the old horrors can't last against it," the butler said.

Blake looked over at the butler with a fond smile. "Thanks, Alfred."

"As long as you keep Master Wayne happy, sir," was Alfred's affectionate response.

Bruce fell asleep tucked in the couch between his alpha and the butler.

<><><>

When the omega awoke, he was in bed, it was dark outside, and he was starving. He sat up, sheets bunching around his abdomen. He sighed, and pulled on a robe.

The scent of his former alpha days was barely there, a stale wisp.

The omega trudged downstairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Good evening, Master Wayne."

Bruce felt his neck; it was bandaged. "Hi, Alfred."

The beta was in an apron, cooking something garlicky for dinner.

Bruce was terribly glad that his sickness had gone. Garlic had been hard.

"Where's Blake?" The omega asked, peering around.

"Gordon needed him for something. He called, you know, when you first came home. Said that he knew. I think he knows about this one too."

Of course. Gordon was smart.

"Let me know when he gets home. I have to take a look at papers for Wayne Enterprises."

"A moment, sir. Mr. Fox is keeping an eye on the company, just like he said. All he knows is that no one from the company has seen you in months, Bruce, and that Batman has not spoken to him about his equipment in a long time."

"Could you send him straight here after he gets off?"

"Of course, Master Wayne."

Bruce sat down just as Alfred finished up the steak and potatoes.

"If I may, sir?" The beta said, hesitantly.

"Yes, Alfred?" Bruce asked, slightly bemused.

"What do you intend to do with the child?"

The omega sighed. "I think I'll put it up for adoption."

Alfred nodded briefly, twice, and patted his shoulder. "I understand, sir. Do what you feel is best."

The omega felt lighter after the admission, and he looked forward to the future, for the first time in a long time.

<><><>

Bruce woke in the middle of the night to feel the mattress dip, and he rolled into a body that was hot like a furnace and smelt of sandalwood. "Hi," he said, voice rough from sleep. He nuzzled closer to the alpha.

"Well hello there, cuisle mo chroidhe." The alpha rumbled pleasantly, stroking Bruce's hair.

"Cushlamachree?" The omega asked, bewildered.

"Irish gaelic, name my father had for my mother. Means 'vein of my heart'." The alpha began to purr down at him.

"That is ridiculously adorable for a large manly alpha to say."

"Well, I mean it."

Blake leaned in for a kiss, one of affection and love, and some lust spicing the departure.

"Lucius is here. He thinks I killed you and brainwashed Alfred."

"Does he really?"

"No, not really, but he wants to see you."

The omega reluctantly rose, and mewled in frustration. "I need some uninterrupted sleep every so often."

"I hear you. Come on, cuisle mo chroidhe."

He retrieved the omega's bathrobe, and accompanied the sleepy man down the stairs to the waiting business associate.

"Always know how to surprise me, Bruce," Lucius greeted him fondly.

"It's always an accident, Lucius," Bruce bantered with a smile.

The agreement read as such: Bruce was no longer Batman, and since he no longer looked like the man he was, he'd have to pretend to be a cousin of his to continue to lead the company.

Blake would join him for press releases.

The two men parted with a friendly handshake and warm smile, and Blake was officially Batman.

"One more thing. Could you transport something for us to Arkham?"

<><><>

5 months later

Bruce and Blake peered at the incubator through the window.

The alpha turned to his omega, mating bite proudly scarring on his neck. "Ready?"

The omega nodded.

They laced hands, and walked away from the Joker's child together.


End file.
